Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-43347423-20191216020739
Oralie might not be Sophie’s mom and here’s why. I think someone else might be her mom. This is all just speculation and possibilities, but I want to point them out, so here we go. First, do you really think the Black Swan (and Shannon Messenger) would make it that easy for us? I bet the Black Swan would lie to people and maybe tell them they were Sophie’s parents even if they weren’t. They probably had more than two donors, so I think it’s possible Mr. Forkle didn’t tell the right ones on purpose, or told all of them they were chosen so they wouldn’t speculate later in life. Plus, Mr. Forkle might have wanted someone on the council who would help Sophie no matter what, but didn’t actually want her to be a councillor’s daughter. This would lead him to lie to a councillor who submitted their DNA. Oralie would have thought she was Sophie’s mom, so that when Sophie tested her with the empath tell, she’d see that she supposedly was her mom. And by the way, the reason their heart skips three beats are all emotions from inside, not some crazy lie-detector that can tell they’re lying when they don’t know it. Now we have to talk about the whole “Only Empaths?” thing. Since we found out in that chapter that Oralie is Sophie’s mom and an Empath, we automatically assume it’s because Oralie is an Empath and Oralie says that. It may have been that, but remember, if this theory is true, it means that Oralie only THOUGHT she was Sophie’s mom. She could have said that because of that, OR… Oralie was at Sophie’s healing. Assuming my enhancing theory is true (basically it’s just that Sophie can kind of borrow/share/meld abilities through enhancing), she could have absorbed more telepathy and empathy by holding hands with Fitz and Keefe during it. Oralie witnessed it and could have put the pieces together. Next, Sophie and Oralie don’t have enough in common, in my opinion. Every other person in the series looks almost EXACTLY like their parents. Think Fitz and Alden, Keefe and Lord Cassius, the Song family, et cetera. Sophie and Oralie DON’T look that similar. Sophie’s hair is described as blond and Oralie’s is gold, which is close, but not close like other families. Sophie has straight hair and Oralie has perfect curls. But who does look like Sophie? JOLIE, THAT’S WHO. Mr. Forkle did say that it wasn’t her, and Jolie died before Sophie was born, but I’ve also come up with a theory that Jolie is secretly Glimmer https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/Glimmer If both of these theories are true, it changes a few things in my original theory, but the fact that there are multiple possibilities with that theory just makes it more likely. If Jolie is secretly Glimmer and Sophie’s mom, it gives another reason why Glimmer might have joined the Neverseen–to hide her association with the Black Swan and Sophie and be a double agent.